Au pays de la folie
by Mademoiselle Rogue
Summary: Hermione va vivre un samedi très étrange, peut-être le plus étrange de toute sa vie.


_Bonjour tout le monde, _

_Vu noël arrive, voici un petit OS en cadeau. _

_C'est un défi que Lulu murdoc m'a donnée_.

_Bonne lecture à vous. _

* * *

**Hermione au pays de la folie**

Un samedi matin, dans une chambre, une jeune femme dormait tendrement jusqu'au moment ou un bruit se fit entendre. Le réveil sonna et Hermione eu beaucoup de difficulté à éteindre la sonnerie. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais cette dernière était déjà occupée. Elle se retient de sortir les **griffes** pour faire dégager la personne.

\- Malfoy, ça te dirait de passer la seconde, tu n'es pas tout seul dans cet appartement.

La porte s'ouvrit, le Malfoy en question, habillé d'un t-shirt avec une tête de mort et d'un jogging pour faire du sport, lui lança un regard noir, lisant toute la **haine** qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Regard auquel la brune répondit très froidement.

\- Non, c'est vrai mais c'est bien dommage ! Grogna le serpentard.

\- Tu peux te décaler maintenant que tu as vidé le pot de gel sur ce que tu appelles « tes cheveux » ?

\- Très drôle Granger ! ironisa-t-il. Et pour réponse à ta question, oui tu peux aller t'occuper de la serpillière qui est sur ta tête.

La griffondor le poussa sur le coté, entra dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte. Elle entendit Drago murmurer « sang de bourbe ! ». Ayant l'habitude depuis leur colocation en tant que préfet en chef, elle se prépara, et ressorti quelques minutes plus tard et pris la direction de la grande salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Cependant, quand elle arriva en bas des escaliers, son regard fut attiré par la foule d'élèves qui était dehors. Hermione se dirigea vers eux et vit Harry parmi les élèves. Elle l'attrapa au niveau de la **ceinture**.

\- Hey Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Regarde là haut.

Levant les yeux, la brune aperçu un garçon d'origine **asiatique** entrain d'escalader le mur en pierre. Elle lança un regard perdu à son meilleur ami.

\- Il s'entraîne pour devenir **cascadeur **apparemment.

\- Il a des protections ?

\- Non, c'est ça le truc. Les profs se demandent comment il va s'en sortir.

Hermione regarda vers les professeurs en question et vit que même le professeur Rogue semblait se poser cette question aussi. Et quand elle observa plus attentivement les enseignants, elle vit que la **barbe** du professeur Dumbledore était complètement différente. Elle se demanda même si elle n'avait pas une hallucination. La barbe était devenue **multicolore**.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi la barbe du directeur est de toutes les couleurs ?

\- Je ne me pose plus vraiment de question avec lui, tu sais. Bon on va déjeuner ? Ron nous y attend.

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et suivi l'élu. Dans la salle, ils cherchèrent le rouquin et comme à son habitude, ce dernier était en train de dévorer pratiquement tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. En se dirigeant vers lui, elle vit que le ciel magique était plein de nuages avec un énorme arc-en-ciel.

« Ça doit expliquer la couleur de la barbe de Dumbledore »

Hermione et Harry s'assirent en face de leur meilleur ami. Tout en continuant à manger sa patate au **caramel, Ronald** les salua.

\- Comment vous allez tout les deux ?

\- ça va mais il se passe des choses bizarres...murmura la jeune femme.

\- Ah bon comme quoi ?

\- La couleur des poils du directeur, l'élève qui fait son Jackie Chan, l'arc-en-ciel au plafond.

\- Qui fait son quoi ? Demanda les deux garçons.

\- Non rien... Soupira la brune.

\- Dans tout ce que tu as cité, je ne vois rien d'étrange. Lança Harry.

\- Tu es abruti ou quoi ?

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Non oublies tout ça.

Hermione grignota une **chocolatine**, Harry se plongea dans son assiette tout en se servant du **sirop** pendant que le troisième retourna dans la sienne. Drago Malfoy arriva à son tour dans la grande salle, vit sa colocataire, se rappela de ce qui c'était passé le matin même et eu une idée. Il passa derrière la jeune femme, détacha l'attache de son soutien-gorge rapidement et s'en alla en vitesse. Le trio eu un gros bug commun. Ronald faillit s'étouffer avec un chocolat aux **noisettes** qu'il était entrain de manger et Harry eu comme une **poussière** dans l'œil et se frotta les yeux pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. La brune regarda le blond, qui venait de s'asseoir à sa table et qui la regardait avec un regard coquin, rattacha son bustier et fixa après ses deux amis.

\- Y a rien d'étrange là ?

\- Bon peut-être un peu si.

\- Bon savez quoi ? Je vais sortir dehors, j'ai besoin d'air.

Hermione se leva du banc en bois d'**amandier**, passa la porte et se dirigea vers le lac où il n'y avait personne à cette heure ci. Arrivée sur le sable, elle observa les mouvements de l'eau et se qu'elle aperçu la laissa sur le cul aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. Sur le lac, il y avait deux **grenouilles** qui faisaient de la moto.

« Je deviens folle ou quoi ? »

C'est à ce moment précis que des pas se firent entendre derrière elle.

\- Vous allez bien miss ?

\- Non pas vraim...

Elle eu un deuxième bug quand elle vit qui était la personne qui venait de lui parler d'une voix si douce et gentille. Cette personne était la chauve-souris des cachots, le directeur des serpentards, le professeur de potions : Le professeur Severus Rogue. Elle le regarda avec les yeux d'un poisson sorti de son bocal.

\- Quoi ? J'ai un **caillou** sur la tête ?

\- Euh non, non, non. Désolée Monsieur, mais ça serai plus à moi de vous demander si vous allez bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Peut être parce que vous me parlez avec une voix plus que gentille et votre regard n'est absolument pas froid.

L'homme eu un sourire et s'assit à coté de son élève. Elle ne lâcha pas son professeur du regard. Le sourire de ce dernier l'avait complètement bloqué.

\- Vous savez miss, quelques fois, la froideur de certaines personnes ne sont présentes seulement pour cacher des sentiments inavouables. Et pour ma part, il est vrai que cela est le cas.

\- …...

\- Votre regard me fait penser à un très beau poème de Théophile Gautier :

_« Vous avez un regard singulier et charmant ;  
Comme la lune au fond du lac qui la reflète,  
Votre prunelle, où brille une humide paillette,  
Au coin de vos doux yeux roule languissamment ;  
Ils semblent avoir pris ses feux au diamant ;  
Ils sont de plus belle eau qu'une perle parfaite,  
Et vos grands cils émus, de leur aile inquiète,  
Ne voilent qu'à demi leur vif rayonnement. »_

Tout en récitant ce poème, l'aîné avait fait apparaître une magnifique **fleur** et l'avait mise dans la main douce et féminine de la brunette. Brunette qui avait l'impression qu'elle s'était refaite pétrifiée par le basilic. A la fin du discours **filandreux**, eu un léger rire nerveux.

\- C'est gentil, mais vous avez bu, monsieur ?

\- Je peux vous promettre que non, belle Hermione.

\- D'accord.

Hermione fit un petit sourire gêné et commença à se redresser mais tel un **preux** **chevalier** servant, l'homme se releva avant elle, l'aida à ce redresser à son tour et lui fit un baise main. Elle eu un léger signe de tête et s'en alla en vitesse pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin, elle vit plusieurs élèves avec leurs valises pour sûrement rentrer chez eux. Si elle avait été dans son état normal, Hermione se serait rappelé qu'ils étaient en plein mois de janvier et qu'il n'y avait pas de vacance. En passant devant eux, beaucoup de garçons, que ce soit serpentard, griffondor, serdaigle ou poufsouffle, l'avaient dévorés du regard soit les yeux amoureux soit les yeux **fourbes**. En voyant ça, cela l'avait fait courir encore plus vite.

Arrivée dans son appartement, elle tomba sur Malfoy et Harry qui semblait l'attendre.

\- Quoi ? Grogna la brune  
\- On t'aime Mione. Lancèrent les deux garçons.

S'en fut trop pour la jeune femme et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans son lit. La porte s'ouvrit et Drago la regarda bizarrement.

\- Ça te dirait de faire moins de bruit quand tu fais des cauchemars.

Et il ressorti de la pièce, laissant Hermione à nouveau seule.

\- Tu parles d'un cauchemar !

**FIN**

* * *

_Pauvre Hermione, heureusement que ce n'était qu'un rêve XD_

_J'espère que l'histoire vous à plus (les mots en gras sont des mots qui m'ont été imposés ;)_

_A très bientôt pour Sickness of love et bonne fête de noël. _

_Mademoiselle Rogue_


End file.
